With the continuous progress of technology, the application fields of Voiceprint Recognition (VPR) technology become wider.
It can confirm whether a certain speech segment is from someone assigned by Voiceprint Recognition. For example, it may need to confirm the voice of a user in attendance or banking transactions. Before voiceprint recognizing, the voiceprint of the speaker may be modeled, which is the so-called process of “training” or “learning”.
The training process of voiceprint recognition in the related art uses the general model for voiceprint training and voiceprint recognition, in which the accuracy is not high.